


Of Hands

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had a request in my ask: OMS prompt: Jim and Spock hold hands in public for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hands

Spock is sat across from him, and he eats his meal quietly, taking bites from a fork in a careful and calculated fashion.

In all the years Jim has known him, he has never known Spock to get so much as a drip of soup on his chin, let alone spill any food on his clothes or the floor. The meticulous fashion is not uncommon among Vulcans.

The meal is a vegetable stew of sorts, and so Spock utilizes only his left hand to hold his fork; his right rests tantalizingly still on the table beside his bowl.

Jim wants nothing more than to occupy that still hand with his own, but they’re in public; the cafeteria at Starfleet academy is terribly busy. Jim almost regrets that they agreed to come and lecture for the sake of that hand he cannot hold.

Holding Spock’s hand simply feels so right, so perfect; although Jim is, of course, not a Vulcan himself, he can always feel the beginnings of Spock’s mind near his with their fingers intertwined.

But in front of this many people? It would probably be the equivalent of necking with him on stage - even after all these years, they’ve only performed a Vulcan kiss a few times in view of others, let alone-

"Jim." Spock says, and he is drawn rudely from his reverie, looking at the Vulcan perpexedly. "You may touch my hand. As husbands in an interspecies marriage, we draw attention regardless; it will do no more damage extra to be close to one another."

"Spock," Jim says, with a teasing affection. "Would I be correct guessing you want me to hold your hand, due to your general enjoyment of causing a scene?" Spock arches a graceful brow.

"You would be, Jim." Spock says as he links their fingers, and Jim feels momentary victory surge in his chest. "If I had any such prediliction."

Jim smiles at him, and Spock turns back to his meal. Although nothing shows on the Vulcan’s face, he feels a hint of amusement and fondness touch the edges of his mind.

Jim feels eyes on them, eyes that are more inquiring than the usual glances sent their way; Spock’s thumb rubs affectionately over the side of his hand, and he finds he doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be found on Tumblr [ here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/101534337038/oms-prompt-jim-and-spock-hold-hands-in-public-for-the%22). If you'd like to make any requests, my ask is [here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask), and my [ commission info is here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/95787169223/check-me-out-on-ao3-my-writing-tumblr-or).


End file.
